


Coincidence

by Soul_darker_than_night



Series: Peter Stark [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:12:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_darker_than_night/pseuds/Soul_darker_than_night
Summary: Could a seemingly random kidnapping uncover a far more important secret? How will those involve react to the strange revelation and new situation? Could they owe it all to coincidence?





	1. Chapter 1

When Peter woke up he had no idea where he was. Surrounded on all four sides with almost total darkness he could barely see ten meters in front of him. Another boy his age was leant up against a pole opposite. Looking around he found almost his entire engineering class slumped in similar ways, and he could tell there were more behind the support column he sat against him because his hands were clutching something warm.

At that moment he started to feel the cold seeping into his body from the concrete ground beneath him. Realising he was the only one awake he subtly moved around and yes - zip-ties dug into his wrists. Without his web shooters (that were no doubt in his school bag somewhere) he only had his own strengths to work with, beginning with his mind.

The last thing he remembered was getting on the school bus after sixth period. He had sat down and the doors had closed, then he must've fallen asleep. Unless he was drugged. If the class were drugged then his healing factor would've flushed the toxins out of his system much faster than the others', explaining why he was awake.

Knowing he could pull himself free at any time he tried to get comfortable, deciding to wait and see what was going on and perhaps see if he would be able to help the others. Realising he's have to explain breaking his ties he fished his broken phone from his pocket and painstakingly removed a large shard of glass, allowing it to cut his mouth and both to drop to the floor.

He started sawing.

He felt as the bonds weakened and left a few millimetres of the tie to keep up the illusion of being bound. Noticing the others begin to stir he feigned waking just as light flooded the room and a pair of masked men walked in carrying machine guns and with a pistol and knife strapped to their body (more weapons no doubt concealed under dark clothing) and a... video camera?

Peter realised exactly what this was just as the red light blinked on - a hostage situation.

His classmates having just woken up were slightly slower, however one by one panic spread to each person as they understood. He was now surrounded by almost twenty terrified and likely crying teenagers and he couldn't do anything to reassure them. The camera had been pointed at almost all of them by this point and the first man - whom he assumed was the leader - stepped up in front of where it had stopped.

"Greetings, New York Chairmen. I am shadow. As you can see, my associates and I are currently in possession of nineteen of your children. If you want all of them back unharmed then you will adhere to the following terms:

"you will transfer one hundred thousand dollars for each child into the bank account on screen. You will fuel a helicopter and have it wait for us three miles South of New York. You will not contact the Avengers or any other form of police or SWAT team.  
  
"You will meet these demands within twenty minutes or watch the first of your city's children die, and then another every ten minutes thereafter. Clock's ticking."

The red light blinked off and the mechanical voice faded away, leaving only the quiet sobs of children - the eldest was only fifteen - to fill the silence. Then two men left the room, clearly satisfied with their terrified faces and the light blinked out, shiny tear tracks and shaking bodies being plunged into near darkness.

Peter felt the person behind him ( Trixie? ) starting to shake and tightened his grip an her hands, rubbing soothing circles over the trembling palms.

"Hey, Trixie? Trixie? Listen to me, you'll be fine. As we sit here people are searching for us and twenty minutes is a long time. Chances are someone here will have some way of being tracked by their parents and they'll all be waiting for us outside when the cops bust the door down. There's no reason to panic."

He took note of others watching him, seemingly drawing strength from his words as the gasping cries lessened and struggling stopped. As soon as he felt he had everyone's attention he used it to his advantage.

"Does anyone have a StarkWatch? Chances are your phones are out of reach or broken but if you are wearing a Starkwatch, turn it on. They have inbuilt GPS tracking so turn it on and hide it, it will just mean they'll find us all the faster."

Light returned to many of the eyes watching him and he heard people fumbling behind their backs. Allowing a grin he snapped the last bit of plastic between his wrists and saw looks bordering on disbelief from those that heard the snap and watched him pull his hands into his lap to rub circulation back in. He immediately turned his attention to Trixie.

"Trixie? I'm going to cut through the zip ties. I need you to stay completely still and when it breaks you have to stay exactly where you are. They haven't noticed anyone's loose and I want to keep it that way. As soon as I'm done I'll move into the next one. We probably have ten minutes before they return and I think we should see exactly how they plan on keeping twenty teenagers subdued without tying them down."

Many were sporting savage grins and almost all looked hopeful. When a small snap rent the air less than a minute later the relief was almost tangible and Peter stole to the next support beam. Snap. Snap. Snap...

Peter felt his time run out just as he broke another tie. Realising there were only two left he pressed the glass into one of their hands and sprinted for his place, sliding to the floor and clasping his hands around the pole just as the lights flickered on. The two men had returned, camera in tow and sporting an almost excited energy.

As the camera light came on the leader spoke, "your twenty minutes is up and our conditions stand unmet. As promised the first of your children will now die for your failure." He lifted a pistol to press against someone's head and Peter was so thankful she was in shock at that moment or she probably would've given away her being free.

"What, no asking for a volunteer, just going straight in there? That's a bit rude don't you think? What if one of these girls was pregnant, wouldn't their partner want to take their place? Geez, villains these days."

Peter's sarcastic rant seemed to shock everyone, many other kids in awe of his blaśe attitude. The gunmen were suitably distracted and the gun was lowered without being fired. Seconds later he felt the cool metal barrel between his eyes and stared straight up its length to the one holding it.

 "Are you volunteering?"

"Hey, hey! Not the face! Seriously, I at least want to leave behind a good looking corpse. Shoot me somewhere less noticeable. "

The two men seemed shocked but then the leader seemed to shrug. A crack like thunder preceded the sharp pain in his left side - a few inches below his heart - and Peter slumped against the pole behind him, eyes falling closed as his breathing seemed to stop. Shouts of fear and despair followed the men as they left but fortunately no-one tried to follow them, remembering Peter's warning.

Trixie was the first to move when the lights went out. Jumping up from her place on the grounds circled the pole, still clutching one of his hands. She went to check for a pulse only to jump when his eyes cracked open before she even got close and his hand pressed to his side, ignoring the blood in favour of adding pressure.

 "Cough-cough. We have ten minutes or thereabouts before they return. With the hours we've been gone and the watches hopefully we'll be found again before that happens but if not we'll have to deal with them ourselves. Cough. I probably have about that long before I'll bleed out so unless someone has something I can tie up my side with I'm going to have to tell you exactly what to do because I will not be able to help. You wi-"

 "Will a scarf work?"

 "Yes, that should hold it until after they come back. About fifteen or twenty minutes if I don't move too much." A minute later his side was tied up by a white scarf that was slowly being soaked red. "You will have to do exactly what I say without hesitation no matter what it is. If you do then hopefully at least all of you will get out of this alive. By the way for this to work  I'm going to have to play dead a little longer so none of you should look at me and definitely not stare."

Seven or eight minutes passed before the men returned. Seemingly in a rush they were among them in moments, crouching with their weapons trained on various kids. It became clear why when Captain America came  rushing in being them and Iron Man came crashing through the ceiling to land in a crouch nearby. An arrow his the wall besides one man's head and he was quick to give himself up.

The leader of the pair seemed far harder to intimidate.

He grabbed the closest girl by her hair and pulled, pressing his gun to her head and hiding his body behind hers. Peter, who was still 'dead', was having a hard time keeping up the illusion - he was nearly shaking he was so angry. Trixie. Letting his right hand slide forwards he gently trailed his hands over the man's let whilst he was distracted until he felt leather. Painfully slowly he pulled a long knife from the ankle holster and gripped it hard.

Knowing he had no time to lose he grit his teeth and forced himself to his knees, sitting up behind the guy who had shot him just ten minutes ago. He pressed the blade over his throat, hearing a sharp intake of breath.

 "You should've checked I was dead. You have no idea how satisfying this is for me." The words were icy cold yet filled with a hidden mirth. Peter allowed the edge of the knife to dig in, drawing blood, and ignored the hiss. "If everyone would kindly move over to the walls...?"

Though worded as a question everyone recognised the order for what it was. Immediately everyone but Trixie got up and moved away, surprising the adults still present. Peter smirked.

 "You also should've checked we were still tied up - I had everyone out of the zip-ties  within twentyfive minutes of waking. Now there's no way you are getting out of here without accessories you just have to choose either the cuffs or the black bag. I'll give you a moment and to decide." Another drop of blood trickled down his neck. "Well?"

Left hand reaching forwards he eased the gun from his assailant's weakened hold he told Trixie to join the others. Wasting no time once in possession of the pistol he brought the butt of the weapon down hard on the man's head, allowing his unconscious body to slump forwards once the knife was moved away. Immediately he unloaded the gun and dropped it, the magazine, and the knife, to the floor.

Hands falling to his sides, Peter found a fresh wetness spreading over the half dried blood - apparently he'd pulled his wound and the scarf had been saturated. He lowered himself to the floor amidst a sea of noise - cheering? - and carefully pulled his shirt over his head, pushing away the black creeping into the edge of his vision. It fell to the ground with a wet 'slap'.

The room was silent. Everyone was staring at him sitting there, left side covered with drying blood, hands trembling as he pulled away the crimson scarf only to curse and press it back down. As the Captain began ushering the teenagers out, Iron Man rushed to kneel besides Peter, catching his head just before it impacted on the floor. Seeing his eyes begin to flutter closed, Stark did the thing he did best and tried to draw him into a conversation, opening his face plate.

 "Kid? Hey, don't you dare fall asleep on me. Literally. That is so rude. And what's your name so I can report you for bleeding on me."

 " Peter. In about four minutes I won't be sleeping. I'd apologise for the blood but frankly that is not my priority right now and you would be a liar if you said you've never washed blood from your suit. "

 "Not your priority? Do you have any idea how much one of these costs to build?" Stark carefully avoided the four minutes comment and  Peter's eyes flashed as he noticed.

 "I'm sure your pockets are deep enough for you cover it. In fact I'm surprised you haven't fallen in."

 Tony Stark paused to appreciate that a fourteen tear old had just made a joke whilst literally bleeding out on his lap. "I have excellent balance and I always hold into a role when I  dip into them."

 "Someone managed to tie you down? Damn, Stark, you've lost your touch."

 Tony burst into laughter - is this kid for real? He had never met anyone at his age with big enough balls to banter with him but now he had he was going to die. Well he couldn't just let that happen. By this point the room had emptied and Steve was just returning. Making eye contact he motioned to Peter and shook his head to signal that the ambulance wouldn't make it. The Captain mouthed 'Bruce?' in reply but he could only shrug - it would be up to Peter whether or not he made it to Stark Tower but he would need blood either way.

Steve crouched besides Peter and explained the situation and Peter's unfocused eyes seemed to follow his !lips. Blinking hard he acknowledged what was said and braced himself to be lifted and allowing Captain America to carry him outside. Barely noticing his classmates respectful silence he fought to stay conscious as he was lain on a stretcher in the infamous Avenger quinjet and it took of with a slight jolt.

"Ow, ow, ow..."

He tried to ignore the black spots but there seemed to be more of them each time he blinked. Feeling his limbs becoming heavy he desperately tried to raise his head but the movement proved too much. With a last faint "ow" his head fell back down and he slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Stark was in a panic. Having been watching the kid the whole time he had seen his slump as it happened and observed his eyes slide closed. Since his chest continued to rise and fall he knew he was still alive but if Peter's own estimate was correct he had barely a minute left. Moving to his side he pressed his own hands over his, valiantly ignoring his quiet whimper.

When they landed seconds later he forewent the stretcher and told Steve to just pick him up and run or he wouldn't have a cbance.  When they reached the infirmary Bruce was waiting. Within moments he was digging around inside the wound and dropping the bullet into a metal tray. A blood test was ran to determine blood type whilst Bruce cleaned and stitched up the hole. Seconds left...

O-. He just had to have the blood type not compatable with any other. Bruce swore violently and when he explained it to Steve he just looked dismayed. Tony walker back in then sans suit to hear the dilemma and grinned.

 "Try mine. If I'm a match you can take whatever he needs."

He was a match - almost a perfect one - and sat down, allowing the needles to be inserted with a look of distaste. The strange feeling was made tolerable when Peter's condition stopped worsening and stabilised. Struck by an idea he ordered Jarvis to get blood from each avenger stored in case of an emergency and told him to find out when the next blood drive was seeing as how his was so rare.

Unable to leave Tony grabbed a StarkPad to draft a press release before stopping when he remembered he needed the kid's statement. Most of what the other kids said suggested him being the one who did everything, going as far as to take a bullet for another student. It was at that moment Bruce re-entered the room.

His face was almost comical and Tony almost cracked a joke about his gaping when he caught sight of the paper he carried. A blood test? What could be shocking about something so simple?

"Bruce?"

Wordlessly the paper was placed in his hands. He recognised it almost immediately (having seen one many times in his life) and the first string of DNA but the thing that was unusual was the '50% Match' besides the second DNA string. His mouth fell open.

 "Well shit.

 The second line read 'Anthony Edward Stark - father'.

"Is this right? " Tony questioned softly. "No chance of error?"

"I ran the blood three times. Your blood was too compatable and he's still a kid so I thought... " he trailed off. Seeing his friend so openly shocked was disconcerting so he left the room as soon as he could.

Tony was silent for some time before bursting into noise, ordering a search on 'Peter Parker, 14, New York' and reading through every little thing on his son - and God if that didn't seem weird - from his mathletes to his grades and mentions in the newspaper. After the statements went out there would be a lot more than that.

What he had found was that his his parents were both dead. Apparently his mom was already eight months along when they wed and he had been conceived whilst they were taking a break. His mother's death days later from complications led to his being raised by Parker sr for the five years he lived before his aunt took him in. Chances are they never knew he wasn't there's.

 "Hmmm.......ewo?"

 Peter's sleepy voice trapped Tony from his thoughts as he looked over to see chocolate Brown eyes peek out from beneath his eyelashes. He felt a flash of fear at the thought of the upcoming talk and what his son might decide. All he could do was offer to look after him whilst his aunt was in the hospital and pay her bills. Storing that away for the time being he called for Bruce.

Bruce was pleasantly surprised that Peter was awake and decided to unblock them both before rushing from the room and soon to be emotion filled talks. The two men were left alone and the silence became awkward. Tony decided to ask about the kidnapping and was quite surprised and proud at the way he had handled everything. Casual inquiries about his home life met sadness - he missed his aunt and living with his friend was starting to become weird. Tony asked another question:

 "If you found out you had another relative would you want to live with them?"

 Peter looked at him strangely but nodded - he'd want to get to know any family he had. He told Tony he had never known his parents and wouldn't miss the chance to be close to his relatives. Tony took a deep breath to centre himself and sat on the edge of the bed. He offered Peter the test results.

Peter took the papers with trepidation before his brain shut down. Tony Stark was his father? Surely this had to be a joke and yet the look on Tony's face said otherwise. What about the man that raised him for five years? Who was he? Some of what he was thinking must have shown on his face because Tony answered.

 "Parker sr married your mother whilst she was eight months pregnant. They had been taking a break when you were conceived and chances are he never knew you weren't his."

Nodding slowly he tried to soak in the new information. A dad, he had a dad but what did that mean? Would the great Anthony Stark be interested in a kid?

 "W-what does this mean? For me - us?"

 "That depends on you. I... I want to be there for you if you'll have me. My own old man was never there when I needed him and i swore to myself if I ever had kids I would always be available. I will be there as much as you want me to be (or more) - hell you can even move in here with me and have your own floor. I want to get to know you.

Peter could see his fingers falling anxiously and the poorly veiled fear in his eyes but was too shocked to care. Tony Stark, his father, wanted him to live here and get to know him. It seemed like a dream and he was so lost he didn't even know what to say. Did he want that sort of attention? No but after today he was going to have it anyway. Today was also an excuse to be seen near the tower. This was his father and that was really all that mattered to him.

Peter looked up shyly with a small smile and nodded, accepting Tony into his life. He didn't think the 'dad' part would come soon but the blinding smile and way he ruffled his hair made him think it would probably be worth it.


End file.
